


I Know You Used To Love Me, But That Was Yesterday

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Ke'riel [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: (more like a refusal to COMMUNICATE IN GENERAL), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: To save his reputation as a famous YouTuber, Kerhs is willing to do anything, even if that means uploading a video about how much he hates his secret boyfriend without consulting said boyfriend before putting the video online. Said boyfriend is decidedly not happy when he sees the video for himself.





	I Know You Used To Love Me, But That Was Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Lover, Lover by Jarrod Niemann.

“You haven’t seen the video yet, have you?” Coriander plops herself down in the seat beside U’riel, who frowns in confusion at the serious look on her face. _Serious_ is not an emotion that is known in her expression often.

“The video?” he repeats in a question, and Coriander’s face grows even more grim.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Coriander shakes her head, plush lips pursed into a thin line. Her hair, curly and thick from the humidity in the air, bounces when her head moves. U’riel is entranced by it for a moment, as he always is, before he is drawn back to the present by Coriander’s phone in his face.

A video is paused on the screen, with the face of U’riel’s boyfriend filling the small frame. U’riel glances curiously up at Coriander —one of the only people aware of his relationship with the other YouTuber— but is unable to gauge the contents of the video from her features. She looks as though she is trying very hard not to say anything. U’riel takes the silent cue and accepts the phone, pressing play.

 

—

 

“I’m sorry, U’ri.” Coriander is still staring at him. U’riel is nearly certain that her gaze had not left him at all during the entirety of the video, but he cannot find it in himself to tease her for it, or to comment on the matter.

He feels… empty.

To hear such a vehement declaration of Kerhs’ apparent hatred of him from Kerhs’ lips himself has left U’riel off-kilter. His entire world, which had only moments ago consisted of a very happy —albeit secret— relationship with Kerhs, has now been thrown off its axis. U’riel does not know whether to cry or… yell, or to deny the existence of the video entirely.

In the end, he does not do any of those things. Instead, he looks up at Coriander, his expression fragile. “I am going to go home, now.” The lunch that they might have ordered is the furthest thing from U’riel’s mind in the moment, and Coriander nods immediately, sympathy flooding her features.

“I know, sweetie. I know. I figured.” She pauses a moment, reaches across the table. Her dark skin is a pretty contrast against his own pale arm as she grasps his wrist softly, comfortingly. “D’you want me to go with you?”

U’riel hesitates, but eventually shakes his head. “I wish to be alone,” he says. His voice cracks halfway through the sentence. Coriander, thankfully, does not say anything about it.

Standing from the booth that he had nestled himself in, U’riel tries to take stock of his own emotions. He feels hollow, his eyes hot with unshed tears and his mind both rushing and blank at the same time. He feels useless, stupid. He is glad that he knows, that Coriander showed him the video. He is also glad that she has not taken this opportunity to go into a chorus of ‘I told you so’s. It would not be out of place for her, but she is a good friend. U’riel appreciates being able to count on her.

She offers him a soft smile, one filled with regret, and U’riel just nods at her, swallowing thickly against a lump in his throat before turning and leaving the little café they usually met for lunch in. Everything _hurts_. U’riel gets into his car and begins to drive, but he does not make it more than halfway before the tears begin to fall. So he pulls his car over to the side of the road, and he cries. And then he pulls out a notepad and a pen, and he _writes._

That night, he releases a new video, with a new song. His voice is slightly hoarse and his eyes and rimmed with red.

Kerhs does not comment on the song.

 

—

 

Setting up the tripod, Kerhs is fairly certain that he’s doing his absolute darn best, and that he doesn’t get nearly enough credit from anyone for how hard he works to keep his fake rivalry with U’riel going strong. His hands are shaking, just a little, as he pulls out his phone and rereads the latest comments on his last video.

 

 **_2Good4U2day:_ ** _U pretend that u hate U’riL, but we all know the truth. People have seen u together outside of ur videos. Just admit that u 2 are fucking already so we can go on with our lives._

 

The comments underneath are all the same, various people confirming 2Good’s statement and adding frankly _lewd_ suggestions on what he and U’riel should get up to when they’re not on camera. (There are a select few that contain emojis, too, that suggest that the camera be put to good use if they take the suggestions.)

Kerhs is not about to let their rivalry go this easily. He _built_ himself on this rivalry. So he squares his shoulders, puts on his best smile, and presses ‘record.’

 

—

 

 _“—rumours are_ **_not_ ** _true. I couldn’t hate U’riL any more, and if I did, I’d probably be dead, because he killed me. Next time, pick someone who’s actually_ **_worth_ ** _something to ship me with, guys.” A laugh. “Alright, I’ve been on this for long enough. I’ll be releasing a normal video on Thursday, so keep a lookout for that. If you want your day to be Kerhsed, you’ve got it.” A signature grin, a wave at the camera._

The video loops back on itself as the upload continues, but Kerhs’ attention shifts away. He’s already watched it twice, once after he finished editing it, and a second time just now, as the video fought to load itself onto YouTube. It isn’t exactly a normal KerhsedContent video, but… It needs to be out there. Kerhs isn’t about to let his reputation drip down the drain because a few fans think (correctly) that he and U’riel are more than just rivals.

The upload makes a quiet _ding_ , signifying that it’s completed itself, and Kerhs takes one last look at the video before shutting the screen of his laptop. What’s done is done.

 

—

 

He texts U’riel later that day, but receives no response. He does, however, get a notification that U’riel has posted a new video. He opens it, half-expecting some kind of response to his own, and…

Kerhs feels his fingers go numb, his phone falling to the carpeted floor beneath him. The message of the song is very clear. Kerhs knows U’riel well, too well.

And he knows a breakup song when he hears one.

**Author's Note:**

> U'riel and Coriander are mine!  
> Kerhs belongs to @humorless_hexagon
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
